The End
by krazygal1991
Summary: It's many years after the war. Fire Nation has won and Aang still lives in pain.


Umm... wow? I found this story in my notebook. Wrote it a LONG time ago. So I felt like torturing everyone with it.

* * *

There he sat, an old man with air bender tattoos, sitting in a corner of a moldy forgotten prison cell. Well, forgotten by all life, but an everlasting burial chamber for the skeletons that still hung on the walls. As though they were left there screaming in pain.

The old man was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs mumbling, "I have been locked in these prison walls for much to long now." He began to cradle himself back and forth as though he had gone mad.

There were bloody hand prints on the floor and walls. They were the hands from dead souls just longing to be free. "There is no sound, just the sound of the winds of the past." the old man began again, talking to himself. He looked up to a body hanging on the wall by chains wearing a green outfit, "I'm just sorry that I couldn't save you in time..." He sighed, "I wish I knew your name."

Tears came to his eyes as he looked up to another corpse with long brown hair and blue water nation clothing, "Katara, I'm sorry that I couldn't save _you _from your brother. I know he never trusted me. But I cannot believe he killed you. His own sister!"

Another voice was heard, it was an old males voice, "Shut up! Must you do that every day?"

"Zuko, you are dying inside, fading away. Don't lose hope." said the old air bender.

"Look, you pathetic avatar, if we were to get out of here it would have happened by now!"

"It would help if you would teach me fire bending!" he screamed.

"Maybe it would help if you killed yourself! Leave me alone here to rot."

"Maybe it would… I would just be reincarnated, but how would I learn air bending again? I must finish the war in this life!"

"There is no war you old gas bag! The fire lord won, you lost. And now Azula is the fire lord. I'm just happy that she forgot about us! All thanks to your so-called friend. What was his name? Socks?"

"His name was Sokka. I didn't know he couldn't be trusted!"

"It is your fault because you trusted him! Your fault that we are in here! Your fault that they killed my uncle!"

"And what's your fault?"

Zuko fell silent as he thought, "For ever believing that I would be able to come here and regain my power."

"How is there fault in that?"

"Forget it! I was just a fool!"

"You are always a fool." Aang replied trying to hide a chuckle.

They were interrupted by someone coming into the prison cell. "Avatar. Come."

Aang looked up to see a soldier standing over him with an axe. The face; always hiding their faces... As though they were ashamed to see what they have done to the world.

The soldier looked at him. "Come."

The soldier grabbed Aang by his shirt and dragged him across the cell over the dried blood and up the stairs. Aang kept groaning in pain as though he had been stabbed in the back. They went through the doors out into the dreary world, the sun hurt Aang's eyes, "It has been years since I have sun!."

"Quite Filth!" said the soldier.

He was dragged through the city. There was bloody fire everywhere and corpses just laying there, waiting for either the fire or for them to rot away. _So much chaos. So this is what happens when an avatar turns his back on the world?_ Aang thought with tears coming to his eyes.

Aang looked around hoping to see some good. But everything was in chaos. _Maybe Zuko was right, maybe I should kill myself..._ More tears came, blurring his vision. But he knew what had to be done. He yanked himself from the grip of the soldier and ran. Aang jumped up on the orange and red leaves of the trees. Jumping up farther till he reached the top of the cliff over-shadowing the city.

He looked down upon the city, the flames made an image of a target. "It seems the world is prepared for me to die." He walked to the edge, he stretched out his arms as though he was an eagle ready to take flight. Closed his eyes and leaned farther and farther till his feet were lifting off the ground. He began to fall, going through the bloody smoke from the fires; quickly coming to an end. He felt numb and happy; for once the world had stopped, and nothing could harm him. In his silent mind he could see images of the past, Katara hugging him like she was his mother, Sokka hunting, The necklace he had made for Katara. Then there was just blackness and a voice... a familiar one... Katara's voice."Aang, are you okay?"

Her picture showed up again, "Aang!" Her voice began to fade with the wind. He was coming closer to the end. It'd be all over soon...


End file.
